Solo mi imaginación
by Darien Moonlight
Summary: mi primer oneshot romantico, no importa si no les gusta mucho el genero romantico, tenemos bolsas para el vomito xD y claro, tambien tiene humor, asi que lean una historia mas de nuestra granjera y herrero favoritos "T" por si acaso


Antes que nada, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este oneshot, es el primero que escribo y fue inspirado en la cancion "just my imagination" de The Cranberries (letra en cursiva) y no se si esto es un songfic o no, ustedes decidan ^^u

RECLAMOS: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Natsune Y!... la mension de EL GATO INTERDIMENCIONAL es de un concurso de la autora Gatt-chan y pertenece a ella (si les gusta TLoZ, pasen por sus fanfics, los recomiendo)

* * *

"Puedes hacerlo, ¡vamos!" me decía una y otra vez a mi mismo. No tengo la costumbre de hablar solo, pero necesitaba darme todos los ánimos posibles y talvez unos mas "¡ya hazlo, no eres un gallina!, solo entra, da unos pasos, una sola pregunta, 4 palabras ¡mas sencillo no puede ser, por el amor de la diosa!" forcé una sonrisa para mi mismo. Y así, en esa milésima de segundo en que el valor se asomo en mis sentimientos, camine los pasos requeridos hasta la puerta de esa pequeña casa, pero algo se anticipo a mis planes, "¡Gray! ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde? Son las siete" dijo ella después de abrir la puerta. ¿Ahora que hago? Esto definitivamente no estaba en mis planes, ni siquiera en mis planes de emergencia, enserio, a veces ser preventivo no ayuda mucho, ¡es ahora o nunca! "Claire, yo…" "No me digas que vienes por la revancha en los videojuegos ¿eh?" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "¡Si! Eso es, no podré dormir sin vencerte en esto, pero esta vez no hagas trampas" dije rápidamente, al parecer elegí 'nunca'.

Claire es mi mejor amiga, la chica más extrovertida, imaginativa, divertida, linda y problemática que haya conocido jamás. También es trabajadora, amable, honesta y amada por todos sus conocidos. Y además, es el amor de mi vida.

Cada vez que la veo mi corazón late y en mi mente se escucha la misma canción:

_There was a game we used to play_

_We would hit the town on friday night_

_And stay in bed until sunday_

_We used to be so free_

_We were living for the love we had and_

_Living not for reality_

Claire me invito a pasar y camine hasta la sala, mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina "¿quieres algo?, tengo jugo, agua, ¿ó prefieres unos dulces? No se puede jugar contra tu mejor amigo sin algo de azúcar" dijo con su distintivo 'tono energético' "no gracias sabes que no soy adicto al azúcar como TU sabrás, además, no deberías comer tanto dulces, podrías enfermarte" dije mientras volteaba para ver su reacción, y como la esperaba, frunció el seño en disgusto "¡Hump! Claro que no me pasará nada, no te preocupes, ¡soy inmune a toda enfermedad!" dijo sonriéndome, muy segura de si misma como si en realidad fuera inmortal. abrió la alacena y saco un tazón, con lo que parecían ser sus coloridos chocolates favoritos, después corrió hacia el sofá dando un gran brinco hasta caer sentada en el cojín a mi lado "¡otro aterrizaje perfecto para Claire!" dijo con énfasis haciendo pose de rockero "si claro, y como premio tu vas a tener que recoger los chocolates que se te cayeron del tazón" "¡No!, talvez con esto pueda invocar al 'Gato Interdimencional'" dijo con cara de ilusión, como una niña hablando de santa o el conejo de pascua " ¿De que mierda estas hablando?" "solo bromeaba, es algo que leí en Internet" "Enserio, tienes que dejar de entrar a esos sitios raros" "si, si, ¡menos charla y mas BRAWL!" dijo levantándose y encendiendo su consola y lanzándome un control. La misma Claire.

Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez aun no sea tarde, digo, estamos solo nosotros dos, talvez si pueda…no, no puedo, ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?, arruinaría este momento junto con ella. Jamás lo había pensado. ¿Y si ella no me ama? ¿Y que tal si al decirle lo que siento ya no quiere verme? No, ¡NO! No quiero ni pensarlo. Podría no decírselo nunca, pero ¿y si se enamora de alguien más? ¡MIERDA! Que complicado.

_Just my imagination_

_Just my imagination_

_It was just my imagination…_

_Just my imagination_

_Just my imagination_

_It was just my imagination…_

_There was a time i used to pray_

_I have always kept my faith in love_

_It's the greatest thing from the man above…_

Había pasado ya media hora, Claire seguía ganando consecutivamente y, yo, bueno, no podía concentrarme en el juego pues seguía hundido en mis pensamientos tratando de resolver este acertijo que tanto me agobiaba. "¿Gray?" dijo Claire sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla, "¿si?" "¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?" dijo Claire, esta vez fijando su mirada hacia mi y un expresión de nostalgia dibujada en su rostro "je ¿Cómo olvidarlo?" dije, pero enserio, lo dije literalmente.

Fue hace 5 años, caminaba por el camino cerca de las granjas, iba hacia la herrería a iniciar mi entrenamiento pues tenia 12 años en ese entonces y según la tradición de mi familia Bla bla bla, 4 generaciones de herreros bla bla bla, tengo que perder mi tiempo soportando a un anciano que parece mujer menopáusica. En fin, al pasar por la granja de Lillia escuche un estruendo, seguido por toda una estampida de gallinas saliendo de la granja hacia mí. "¡esperen! ¡Regresen aquí!" dijo Rick, mejor conocido como 'el chico pollo' ó al menos conocido por mi. Ya era muy tarde para mí, pues las gallinas fueron hacia mi picoteándome por todas partes, incluso en los rincones más oscuros de mí ser. Después caí al suelo, y como si no fuera suficiente, sentí como tosas esas filosas garras pasaban sobre mi ya muy adolorido cuerpo, cuando sentí que ya había pasado la ultima gallina, trate de levantarme cuidadosamente, después el colmo de los colmos, fui pisoteado por el 'chico pollo' cayendo de nuevo al piso. Aun mas adolorido trate, una vez mas, de levantarme, ya de pie empecé a limpiarme la tierra de la ropa, aunque no tenía mucho sentido, digo, ¡me paso por encima una parvada de gallinas!, tarde una semana en quitar ese olor de mi ropa, olor a Rick ¡puaj!.

Una fuerte carcajada venia desde la granja hacia mi, voltee para averiguar de quien provenía; era una niña, pero jamás la había visto antes, era casi de mi edad, ojos azules, pero no como los míos, este era un azul celeste como el cielo en un día soleado, tenia un hermosos cabello rubio adornado con un broche en forma de flor, tenia un vestido blanco con adornos color azul, algo muy sencillo. Se acerco más hacia mí sin dejar de reír, trataba de decir algo pero siempre le ganaba la risa "¿se puede saber de que demonios te ríes?" "yo… hahahaha y luego… hahahaha" ya me estaba desesperando, odio que se burlen de mi y además, ni siquiera la conocía, no podía tolerar eso "Como quieras, búrlate de mi, no me importa" dije reanudando mi camino y tratando de ignorarla por completo "¡espera! Yo no me estoy burlando de ti" dijo ella, al fin logro decir algo, decidí detenerme y me volví hacia ella "¿no?" "claro que no" "¿entonces?" "bueno, estaba con ese chico que huele raro, y le pregunte sobre las gallinas, pero me arrepentí porque no dejaba de hablar de ellas, incluso dijo algo sobre una 'revolución de las gallinas' y que dominarían al mundo ó algo así. Entonces me aburrir y comencé a pensar en algo divertido antes de quedarme dormida, así que le dije '¡GUERRA DE GALLINAS!' y… hahahaha ya te imaginaras el resto… hahahaha" terminando su relato comenzó a reír de nuevo, admito que su risa es contagiosa y tiene motivos para serla "Entonces, ¿Le lanzaste las gallinas a Rick, causando que se alborotaran y salieran huyendo hacia quien sabe donde SOLO PORQUE ESTABAS ABURRIDA?" dije tratando de sonar serio, pero la verdad, me moría de risa por dentro, "si" dijo ella, pero su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer "no se lo dirás a mi abuelo, ¿verdad?" "¿tu abuelo?" "si, es el dueño de la granja cerca de aquí, pasando la herrería. No se lo digas, por favor, me gusta estar aquí pero sí causo mas problemas, llamaran a mis padres y me iré" dijo ella con los ojos nublados de lagrimas, no quería verla llorar, me sentía mal por ello "oye, tranquilízate, no diré nada" "¿no lo harás? Pero yo ocasione que te arroyaran las gallinas" "no importa, además, admito que fue gracioso todo lo que paso" después de decir esto comencé a reír para animarla, ella fijo su mirada en mi y quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos, comenzó a reír junto conmigo, la observe por un momento, pareciera como si el sol brillaba mas cuando ella reía, era simplemente hermosa, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco "gracias, me llamo Claire por cierto" "Gray" "¿como gris en ingles?" "si, todos dicen eso" "bueno, es que un nombre muy inusual, pero, creo que es lindo" dijo Claire, causando que me sonrojara aun mas, "¿Tu… tu crees que… m- mi nombre es lindo?" dije cubriendo mi sonrojado rostro con mi gorra, Claire me miro confundida, pero no duraría mucho así, después su expresión cambio, apareciendo una pequeña línea rosa cruzando su rostro "eh… ¡no!, es decir si… no… eh" dijo, cada vez sonrojándose mas, "tranquila, entiendo lo que quisiste decirme" dije tratando de calmarla, "lo siento, a veces digo cosas que se malinterpretan" dijo riendo con nerviosismo, (y créanme, esta no fue la única ni la ultima vez que dijo algo así). Escuche unas campanadas que provenían de la iglesia, ¡había pasado casi una hora aquí!, "oye, Claire, fue divertido pero tengo que irme, mi abuelo va a matarme si no llego ahora" "lo entiendo, también debo volver a casa antes de que ese chico vuelva, seguro me matara con la 'ira de las gallinas'" dijo Claire en tono misterioso, cosa que me causo gracia. Se dio la vuelta y se alejo corriendo, antes de doblar la esquina del camino, se volvió hacia mí y, no estoy seguro, pero me pareció ver que dijo algo como "espero poder verte mañana" y desapareció de mi vista, o tal vez… solo fue mi imaginación.

Ese es uno de mis mejores recuerdos de la infancia, el día en que conocí a Claire, el día en que mi vida se volvió más emocionante, el día en que… en el que todo cambio.

"también lo recuerdo a la perfección, recuerdo que siempre tenias esa gorra, ¿Cómo es que te sigue quedando hasta ahora? ¿A caso tu cabeza se quedo del mismo tamaño?" dijo Claire en tono burlón, "ja, ja, estas celosa porque nunca te deje usarla" dije ajustándome la gorra, "si, es ciento, nunca la has dejado en manos de alguien mas, excepto una vez en que se la prestaste a Mary, y con razón" "¿Cómo que 'con razón'?" "¡Duh!, ella es tu novia, tienes razones para confiarle algo tan preciado e idolatrado para ti" dijo ella, ¡hey! ¡Yo no idolatro a mi gorra! "¿eh? ¿De que hablas? Mary nunca fue, ni será mi novia" "¿no?" "¡no! Ella esta obsesionada conmigo, pero solo somos amigos, amigos distanciados para que no pueda mirarme raro cuando estoy solo" "vaya, siempre creí que si, de haberlo sabido antes te hubiera…" dijo ella, al no poder terminar la oración, un leve sonrojo ilumino su rostro y voltio a mirarme, como si esperara alguna reacción de mi. El solo imaginar lo que iba al final de su comentario, hacia que me sonrojara también, "bueno, lamento haber creído eso sin ni siquiera preguntar, me deje llevar por mi imaginación".

…_the game i used to play_

_I've always put my cards upon the table_

_Let it never be said that i'd be unstable_

_Just my imagination_

_Just my imagination_

_It was just my imagination…_

_Just my imagination_

_Just my imagination_

_It was just my imagination_…

Volviendo a sumergirme en mi pensamiento, trataba de convencerme a mi mismo de que había esperanza pero esto en vez de calmarme me hacia sentir mas agobiado por una pregunta que ahora se apoderaba de mi mente: ¿Cómo saber si ella siente lo mismo?

Ese confortable ambiente desapareció, dejando el mas incomodo silencio, así que decidí hablar primero, "¿Y a que viene ese tema, ya que andas tan nostálgica?" dije desesperado por cambiar el incomodo momento, "¿no lo recuerdas?" dijo Claire sorprendida, no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero creo que al menos debí aparentar que si "bueno, ¿me dirás ó no?" le dije, un poco apenado por no saber lo que quería decirme, Claire me miro por unos segundos, después se levanto y se puso frente a mi, extendió el brazo con el que apuntaba hacia mi de forma acusatoria " de tu promesa" dijo sonriendo, en cambio, me sentía mas confundido con ella que de costumbre "¿eh, que promesa?" "fue un año después de que nos conocimos, fuimos al lago a buscar la flor que concede deseos de la que nos hablo Basil, duramos todo el día pero sin éxito regresamos a casa, al día siguiente que me visitaste yo estaba muy resfriada y molesta porque no obtuve mi deseó…" "si, ya recuerdo, no fue hasta que te dije que yo te concedería ese deseo que te animaste" "exacto" dijo ella sonriendo.

_There is a game i like to play_

_i like to hit the town on friday night_

_and stay in bed until Sunday_

"pero jamás me pediste nada, ¿Por qué ahora quieres ese deseo tan repentinamente?" , ella se empezaba a acercar a mi, entre mas cerca estaba mas aumentaban mis latidos, su rostro se tornaba en una seriedad que aumentaba al acercarse, cuando estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi me susurro a oído "porque no es seguro que una chica como yo salga a estas horas, tontuelo" se incorporo de inmediato y en su rostro se dibujo su tan característica sonrisa "¿eh?" dije aun nervioso y confundido, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y podía sentir mi cara totalmente ruborizada , ella solo soltó una risita al ver mi estado, ¡¿lo hizo a propósito?! No, no lo creo, "jejeje, es que necesito que recojas unas cosas que le deje encargadas a Karen, y mañana cuando pases por aquí me las dejas" dijo ella, después mire al reloj y vi que eran las 9:45 "rayos, papá me va a matar esta vez" dije levantándome "ah, que rápido se para el tiempo cuando te diviertes, bueno Gray, te espero mañana porque necesito que me ayudes con la cosecha" dijo

"no hay problema" me dirigí a la puerta, pero algo me detuvo del brazo.

_we'll always be this free_

_we will be living for the love we have_

_living not for reality_

Claire se acerco a mi, pude sentir el tiempo detenerse ante ese beso, no podía creerlo, casi como un sueño o producto de mi imaginación…

It's not my imagination

not my

not my...

…Lo mejor es que no lo fue.


End file.
